My Little Pony: The Paladin Project
by Justaboredpersonlol
Summary: Sequel time! Something has been going on at the Paladin Project. One experiment has been messing with Brandon's mind. He's been having mental breakdowns, hearing voices in his head, and bouts of amnesia! How will all of these problems affect his relationship with Fluttershy? Could Brandon have to leave Equestria forever, or die a horrifying deat
1. Chapter 1 New beginnings

The five Paladins Brandon, Washington, Ayala, Zedler, and Iver all stood in an artificially let room. Technology and holographic devices surrounding them. They stood saluted as the Overseer greeted them, holding a datapad. The Overseer was a middle-aged man, somewhere in his fifties, had a square face. He still had all his hair, some grey patches. He wore something of a jumpsuit, but looked more neater than what most would think of a jumpsuit. It was a dark blue color.  
"Congratulations on your mission, Paladins," he spoke in a deep, authoritative voice, "though I understand there were a couple of close calls. I see a bullet grazed your armor, Ashford." Brandon looked at a mark on his arm guard. He just shrugged, "Oh, nothing the guys down in the lab can't fix." The Overseer's face quickly turned into rage as he got up to Brandon's face, "Do you think that a bullet is just no problem? Bullets are what started this war! I started the Project to stop people from dying! This rebellion, who calls themself the 'Nemici', have killed people! People that had loved ones! You are DISMISSED, Paladin. You are ALL dismissed!"

The team sat in their locker room, taking off their armor and putting on their civillian clothes. Washington decided to talk about the elephant in the room, "So, the Overseer seemed pretty pissed at you. I think you pushed a button," he said as he took his helmet off, revealing his dark brown hair. Ayala undid her blond ponytail, "Well, maybe he didn't like your attitude, Ash." Somehow it all turned onto Brandon, "What did I do? Allison, are you going to help?" Paladin Zedler with her long, dark black hair, and tall, sleek, stature, was almost out of her greaves, "Ohhh no. This is much more entertaining if I stay out of it. Margaret?" Paladin Iver spoke, her short, brown hair moving with her body motions, "You know the Overseer lost someone during the war, right? Yeah, they were at some mall when the Nemici came in and shot two people to show that they mean business. Some other guy, and the Overseer's wife." Ayala looked down, as if she were remembering something. Brandon was the only one who noticed this, "Ayala. You ok?" She snapped back to reality and stood up, "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm gonna go get something in the mess. Anyone coming with me?" Everyone followed, except for Brandon who gave them an excuse, "Can't. Fluttershy's feeling sick." Margaret scoffed, "Wow, Brandon. You're so whipped." "What? No I'm not! I'm just caring for my sick girlfriend." The four left, chuckling. Brandon just said to himself, "I'm not whipped." When one of the scientists came into the room. "Paladin Ashford," he spoke in a caring voice, "You have been selected for an...experiment. It is a great honor to be chosen for this.

Later that afternoon, Brandon crept into the cottage, calling up to Fluttershy, "Shy! You awake?" "Yes." He walked upstairs and looked at Fluttershy, who was feeling sick, due to some sort of bug. "Hey, beautiful," he said as he walked to her bed side and kissed her, "How're you feeling?" She sniffled, "I'm feeling a bit better." Fluttershy didn't look better. She sat in bed, with her robe on, her nose was red, her eyes looked tired, she'd been coughing and sneezing, she also had a pretty bad fever. The doctor said that she would be fine in a couple of days, luckily whatever it is, isn't contagious. Brandon layed on the bed, next to her, and put his arm around her. She responded with laying her arm on his stomach and her head on his chest. He ran his thumb over her wing, something she enjoyed, as they sat in the quiet kissing and Brandon having to wipe Fluttershy's dripping nose each time they kissed for ten or fifteen minutes until Brandon asked if she needed anything. Fluttershy thought for a second, "Um...some soup would be nice." At that request, he instantly got up and went for the kitchen. He started gathering ingredients to make for the soup. The two agreed on one thing: Potato soup is the best soup for everything. In just a few minutes he had it on the stove, cooking. He was gathering bowls when he heard someone behind him. "Shy, I told you to stay in bed. It'll be done in a few minutes," He turned around and wasn't greeted by the sick face of Fluttershy, but a human woman who stood in front of him, her hands clasped, wearing a ruffled purple dress, and her long blond hair partially in a bun. This wasn't any normal woman...this was Lady Mercia.

"...Mother...?"

"Hello, Brandon. You've grown into such a capable young man..." She said with a sweet smile. Brandon picked up a knife and pointed it toward his so-called mother, "What the hell are you!? Stay back!" Mercia looked frustrated, "Brandon Ashford, how dare you swear at your own mother? Put down that knife. You'll kill someone again, murderer." Brandon's eyes grew wider as he kept looking at his mom, "You're not real! You're..." "Dead?" Lady Mercia interupted, still keeping that sweet smile, "Yes. I died. Because of you, Brandon. You left mommy to die...why did you do that?" Hundreds of thoughts erupted in his head in a split second, making him scream, cry, throw a fit of rage. These thoughts weren't his own, though. That voice inside his head was different, it sounded different. A hundred different thoughts and voices in his head all telling him he didn't protect her well enough. The voices were distorted, evil sounding. Some sounded like a bunch of little kids talking at the same time, in the same monotone voice, some sounded like normal people, and others sounded like there was a demon in the room. Each breaking apart Brandon's mentality.  
The last thing he remembers is Fluttershy standing in front of him, trying to calm him down.  
Then everything went dark...  
The only thing he could hear were the faint sounds of Fluttershy's screams.

* * *

So, I suppose this is my Christmas Present to you guys. I won't update much for a few days. My Wii U and Resident Evil 6 won't play with itself!...That sounded a lot weirder than I intended.  
Anyway, just a short, if you can call it that, preview on just what kind of turn this story is taking. I'll try and give a chapter or two a day, but I'm really busy atm with watching my sister's kids.  
Uh...yeah, that's pretty much all I wanted to say.  
Happy Christmas and Merry Holidays!


	2. Broken Thoughts

Brandon woke up in a room different than what he remembers. He took a moment to wake up and when he opened his eyes, the blinding light hindered his vision, making it harder to make out who was next to him. He saw blobs of purple, orange, yellow, he noticed this as his friends, but that didn't account the pure white figure and the blob of a darker and blander shade of orange next to him. When his vision cleared up, he saw the figures next to him were Nurse Redheart and the doctor he called Doc, since he never could remember his name. On the other side of him were his friends, all with worried expressions planted on their faces. Nurse Redheart spoke to him in a calming tone, "Brandon, calm down. You had a mental breakdown, but you're ok. You're safe." Brandon was dazed for a moment, still collecting his thoughts. Doc spoke to him, "Your friends are all here, Brandon." Brandon looked Doc straight in the eye and said with annoyance, "Stop talking to me like that. I'm not crazy." He ignored the doctor's response and looked to his left, where his friends were. Fluttershy kissed him on the head, still obviously sick, and told him "I was so worried. I'm so glad you're ok." Twilight looked at Brandon, "What happened?" Brandon explained as best as he could remember, "Well...I got home and sat on the bed with Fluttershy, and I made us soup. When I was about to pour it in the bowl, I thought I heard someone behind me, and I saw my mom...that's all I remember." Fluttershy looked at him, sadness in her eyes, "Brandon, no one was there. When I ran downstairs, all I saw was you on the ground screaming 'Please stop. Make it stop.' Over and over." Brandon tried to piece each part together, trying to remember it all, when Ayala and Washington rushed in.  
Brandon expected questions like "Are you ok?" but instead he got a statement.  
"The Overseer wants to see you."

Hours later, Brandon was fully armored and awaiting the Overseer's orders to his office. When he was given the green light to go in, he wasn't met with the Overseer, but his assistant. "Hello, Paladin Ashford. Please, sit down," he followed his instructions, "Now...I have a survey I want you to take. I will ask you questions and you will give me one of the answers I say. Are we clear?" Brandon nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess so." The assistant pulled out a datapad and starts pressing the screen, "Let us begin. Would you say you have overwhelming feelings of anger?" Brandon instantly said, "Yes." The Assistant pressed a button on his datapad, most likely a check mark and continued his survey, "Have you experienced any of the following: Nightmares, mental breakdowns, hallucinations, and/or voices in your head?" Brandon looked up to this..."Yes. All of them." The Assistant looked shocked..."I think that's enough for today. You may return home if you wish. The portal is open if you wish to go home."

Brandon rushed home to check on Fluttershy, who was walking around but still feeled like hell. She was excited to see him, but her sickness didn't give her enough power to show it. "You're home! Are you ok?" Brandon dropped to his knees and gave her a kiss, "I should be asking you that. You look horrible. What are you doing out of bed?" Fluttershy sneezed before she answered, Brandon couldn't help but find it cute. "I...had to take care of my animals, they were starving...and..." she was having a hard time breathing. Brandon smiled, most girls look awful when they're sick...but for some reason that wasn't possible for Fluttershy, everything she did was attractive in some way, no matter how she looked. "Go stand for a bit in front of the humidifier, I'll join you for a nap if you want. Have you already eaten?" She said yes. "Well, I'll take care of your animals. Go sit in front of the humidifier, beautiful." She smiled and made her way upstairs.

After Brandon finished feeding the animals, he decided to take a shower. He sat in the shower, putting thoughts together. _What is it the Overseer's assistant was so shocked about? What did they do to me...? Why can't I remember? How does mother fit into all of this?_ His thoughts were interupted by a noise in the bathroom, "Brandon? Are you in there?" "Yeah, I'm in here." Fluttershy poked her head through the shower curtain, she looked better than before, "is it ok if I join you?" She had a look in her eye that told him, "hey, I feel better enough for..."  
Before he could ask, she had already made her way inside and kissed him very aggressively.

Those thoughts can probably be thought of later.  
Yeah...later's good.


	3. Nightmare

The couple was laying in bed, out of breath. Fluttershy's tired out body was on top of Brandon's, as they passionately kissed and held eachother. Brandon brushed her mane out of her face. "You're so beautiful," he told her, still carressing her cheek. Fluttershy blushed at the compliment, "Oh...I don't know about that." He hated how down she was on herself, "No, it's true. Your eyes and face...even your whole body. You found some way to be cute, beautiful, and sexy at the same time." Her face kept getting redder and redder, she's never heard this from any one. She realized how in love with him she is, just as he realized how in love with her he is. "I love you, Fluttershy." "I love you too," they kissed and drifted off to sleep, realizing they each found their true love.

_A message to: The Overseer of The Paladin Project  
Sir, the experiment did as I predicted. Paladin Ashford's mental stability is breaking down at this very moment. We must pull the experiment at once if we want to show some humanity. We're breaking a person apart, for God's sake! This does have it's benefits, but it's still morally wrong, sir. I beg of you to exterminate the experiment at once. List it as failed.  
-Your assistant, Doctor Orion L. Walker_

Brandon opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room, blood drenched on the floor. He doesn't know how he got there, or where it is. A hunch told him to walk toward the light, but blood was that way. Either way, he followed the trail, determined to figure out it's source. After some searching around, he saw one of his worst nightmares. Spiders. It wasn't the spiders that got to him, it was what they were eating. Fluttershy. Her face was almost all chewed off, her mouth looked horrified, and the lower half of her body was gone. Her wings have been spread and egg sacs were stuck to them. There were hardly any bits of recognizable flesh that hadn't been soaked in blood or gone. Brandon fell to his knees, telling himself that it wasn't real. Crying, pissed, horrified, he couldn't work all of the emotions out. The spiders spoke all at once, sounding like Fluttershy, "You didn't save her. She died like this because of you. You've hurt a lot of people you love, Brandon. What's one more? Can't you hear her soul screaming?" The spider's voices soon grew into a deep demonic voice, **"She's dead. You did nothing. You are worthless."**

Brandon's screams were soul shattering. He screamed like he was being stabbed over and over and over. The screams woke up Fluttershy and she tried to snap him out of it. "Wake up, Brandon! Brandon! Calm down!" She kept calling his name and trying to wake him up. Brandon's eyes finally shot wide open, he quickly sat up and took a feel of his face. All there. Fluttershy held him as he gave out a couple of more frightened shouts and gasps, she calmed him down as she would a baby having it's first nightmare, "Shh. It was just a dream. You're ok." Brandon took a sip of water from the sink and told Fluttershy all about his dream. She was just as horrified as he was.  
Fluttershy kissed him on his cheek, and tried to tell him it was just a bad dream.  
"A dream?" He gave a nervous chuckle, "No, Shy. It was HELL. You dying because I messed up...it's horrible. Just the thought of it makes me sick." He gripped his head, trying to stop from remembering it. Fluttershy put her hoof over his hand, hoping to comfort him, "Brandon, nothing it going to happen to me. And if it does, you'll save me. I know you will. Because you love me. I know you won't let anything happen to me." Brandon smiled. She was right. There was no way Brandon would let anything bad happen to her. They're always seen together, unless he's at the Paladin Project. He had nothing to worry about.  
But why were the voices telling him differently?

_Recipient: Dr. Orion L. Walker  
I don't give a damn about morals. Have you forgotten that we're at war? Morals are cast aside during this time of bloodshed. The Patensian Military has been thrown out of whack, and there are no heirs in the throne left. If we do not try everything, then our nation will fall. The experiment will continue. Keep trying to break his mental barriers. Keep me updated.  
-Overseer Thaumastus C. Cavanagh_


	4. Conflict between lovers

Brandon was sparring with Paladin Kiragin, an old time friend. Kiragin was a pretty tall guy, he had short short hair, almost like a buzz cut. Kiragin's a pretty cool guy, and the scar on his left cheek kind of adds to it. They talked as they practiced their fighting. Kiragin threw a punch as he asked, "So, how are things going in that new world?" Brandon blocked the punch and retaliated with a kick, "Nothing real new. How about this world? How's Patensia been with their emperor missing?" Kirigan was knocked back his kick but still kept talking, "About as well as you'd expect. It's so weird, you're the last person I'd expect to be a prince!" Brandon's kicks and punches became more furious, "Just because I share the same blood with that son of a bitch doesn't mean I'm a prince!" He said, accidentally knocking Kirigan to the ground. Kirigan slowly got up, "Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. Let's stop for now. This is getting way too personal." Brandon hadn't fully realized he injured his friend. What was wrong with him?

Brandon stepped out of the locker room after changing into his regular clothes, and went down the hallway to get to the portal home. Princess Celestia taught him a spell to open the portal when he needed to. Humans can use magic, but only if the Princess unblocks a magical barrier that are born into all humans, that was put their to squash their rebellion during the Queen's reign. The spell only creates portals, not puts him there on the spot, so he had to walk to the portal. On his way, he saw Margaret, Paladin Iver, whispering to her datapad in the hallway, "Listen, something serious is going down here. I think they're doing human experiments, now! I'll meet you at the rendevouz with the datafile." "Who was that, Margaret?" He asked in a threatening tone. That call was suspicious. "Hm?" She tried to act clueless then turned straight into threatening, "I don't know what you're talking about. Mind your own business, Brandon." She shoved him aside and kept walking. Dr. Walker called for Brandon over the intercom, asking to see him in his office.

_Recipient: Overseer  
Subject: Update on the Sensus Experiment_

_The experiment is still going as planned, sir. Today I asked him about his nightmares. His girlfriend and little sister appear to be a touchy subject for him. He seems to be very protective of them, and blames himself when they get hurt. If this experiment goes well, then we will have the perfect soldier. But if words gets out we're doing this...then we're going to jail. No doubt about it. We should quit while we're ahead, sir. He has become incredibly aggressive, and has bruised three of Paladin Kiragin's ribs while sparring with him. It was just one kick. There is no telling what he'll do if he finds out about this. There's no way to completely wipe memories, just keep them repressed. He will find out, there's no doubt about that. It could be tomorrow, the next day, four months from now, two years from now. He's a walking time bomb._

_-Dr. Orion Walker_

The next morning seemed to be one of those that you see in a coffee commercial. The sun peeked in through the windows, waking Fluttershy up. Since she was still laying on top of Brandon, that woke him up, too. Fluttershy got out of bed and put on the necklace Brandon gave her on Hearth's Warming Eve, something she always had on her. They sat at the table, reflecting on the other night's...events. Fluttershy looked lovestruck all over again, "Brandon, last night was amazing..." Brandon took a sip of his coffee, he didn't really like reflecting on things that were THIS personal, but he understood that was all she could think about, "I thought so, too," he looked at her, she was still stirring her coffee, "Shy, I don't think the sugar will dissolve anymore. You can stop stirring." Fluttershy snapped back to the real world, "Oh. Sorry," she gave a chuckle. Fluttershy noticed he said that last statement with a little...seriousness. "Is something wrong?" "No, Shy. Nothing's wrong." Shy didn't buy it, "Did you have another nightmare?" "No. I didn't." "Listen, it was just a bad dream, ok? You can tell me anything-" He talked over her, annoyance in his voice, "It's nothing, ok? I'm fine. I didn't have a nightmare last night. Mind your own damn business." He's never swore at Fluttershy before. She was...shocked, to say the least. Something was wrong. Brandon has never spoken to her like that, even in that annoyed tone. She couldn't help but think, _Is he...done with me?_  
Brandon put down his coffee, "Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." He kissed her on the cheek and ran off.  
Fluttershy was still piecing together evidence, _he said it so quickly. Usually we take longer to say goodbye. Something's wrong, but I don't know what. Perhaps I could talk to Washington, or Ayala. Maybe they'd know._

Fluttershy walked to her kitchen to wash their coffee mugs, when VI stopped her, "Fluttershy, I have an inquiry." "...a what?" "A question. Perhaps you can answer. Paladin Ashford has been increasingly aggressive and now it shows. Do you have any idea as to why this is happening?" Fluttershy realized VI was just as concerned as she was, "No. I'm sorry." "There is no need to be apologetic. I will consult with the database at the Paladin Project." Fluttershy jumped toward the holo-human, "Paladin Project? Do you think you can contact Ayala there? I really need to talk to her." VI looked confused for a moment, but took notice of the severity in her voice, "Complying. Give me a moment." a few seconds later, VI's holographic interface went from his human-like appearance to Ayala's face on a screen, "Ash? What is...oh, Fluttershy. This is a surprise. What's up?" Fluttershy explained Brandon's strange behavior and asked if anything was wrong on their end. Ayala thought for a moment, obviously a little confused, "Yeah, I've noticed he's been a little hostile, too. The only thing I can think of is this experiment that I was told he volunteered for. I don't know much about it but..." at the end of that, another voice was heard. It was unclear who it was, but it was someone she knew. Ayala talked to the voice for a second, "Really? You're sure about this?...Ok," Fluttershy struggled to hear the other voice, but the static wouldn't allow it. Ayala turned her head back to Fluttershy,  
"Look, Fluttershy, we've got something important. I need you to get Brandon and tell him to come over here...  
Now..."


	5. Margaret

The Paladin's suited up. All but Paladin Iver, who was missing. Brandon strapped on his shoulder pads when he turned to Ayala, "Do you mind telling me just what the objective is? Where's Margaret?" Ayala put on her chest plate and talked at the same time, "She is the objective. Margaret's gone rogue, Brandon. She's been feeding intel to the Nemici for weeks." Brandon was in disbelief, "What? ...Mission orders?" Ayala stood up, off the bench, "Brandon...the orders are to kill. But," she said as she put on her helmet, "I still think of her as a friend. We're bringing her here. Everyone suited?" The whole squad stood up, all in their full-body, silver armor. The team responded, "Yes, ma'am!" Ayala looked around, "Good. Let's go bring Margaret back."

_Recipient: Dr. Orion Walker  
Subject: [NO ENTRY]_

_You will now see just how wrong you are, doctor. As I type this message, our subject is about to march into battle. You will see the perfect_ soldier.  
-Overseer

The team were fighting their way out of the insertion point, guns blazing, not one shot having a chance at missing. VI's holo-projection appeared on Brandon's wrist, "Paladin Ashford, I have pinpointed Ex-Paladin Iver's location. I suggest you head that way." Brandon reloaded his pistol and looked at the location that VI was talking about. "Ayala! On me!" The Holy Knight nodded, and followed Brandon to the objective point.

Something was different about the way Brandon was fighting. Usually he chose only headshots so the enemies would feel minimal pain. But he took any shots he could get. He WANTED them to feel pain. What was wrong with him? Ayala and Brandon kept making their way to Margaret's location. Each guard crossing Brandon's path resulting in a violent death. When they finally heard the voices on the other side, they stopped.  
"Listen, what they're doing to him is horrible. We need to get this out!" Brandon recognized the voice as Margaret.  
"No, YOU listen! We've got more important things to worry about now. What about my soldiers? Besides, what can a few documents do to help us?" Neither of them recognized this voice. The voice was male and gruff sounding. Apparantly this was the Nemici leader.  
"If we make a deal with them, then they could keep us out of prison! I don't want my friends getting sucked into this, too!" Margaret spoke again.

Ayala looked to Brandon. Even with his helmet covering his face, she could sense the rage in his soul. Ayala tried to beat into his head, "Let's kill the leader and take Margaret with us, ok?"  
Brandon nodded, giving some indication he was listening...  
All he could think about was how he could make that traitor scream.

In Equestria, Fluttershy decided to pay a visit to Twilight, who was reading the complete series of _Braying Bad _that Brandon got her for Hearth's Warming Eve. "Hello, Fluttershy. I didn't hear you come in!" Twilight spoke in that polite, joyous tone. Fluttershy's worried expression matched her greeting, "Hi, Twilight. Can you talk?" Twilight folded a the corner of the page, seeing as how she couldn't find a book mark, and put the book down, "Is this about Brandon?" Tears formed around Fluttershy's eyes, "I guess you heard...?" Twilight's eyes showed sympathy, "Every pony knows that Brandon beat up Crown Jewel's boyfriend. Why did he do it?" The tears started streaming down the pegasus' face, "I was telling him that he needed to go to the Paladin Project headquarters...when Crown Jewel and her boyfriend showed up. Crown Jewel was trying to get payback from Brandon throwing her saddlebag a while ago by throwing her boyfriend at him. The second her boyfriend put his hoof on Brandon's shoulder, he punched him. Brandon didn't even hesitate! Just punched him. Threw him back. I don't know what's been going on with him lately. I'm so scared he's going to end up hating everything and everyone..." Twilight used her magic ability to wipe Fluttershy's tears with a nearby napkin. She spoke in her reassuring tone, "Fluttershy, Brandon's obviously going through a tough time now and he has no way of expressing that anger. No healthy way, at least. Maybe you should try calming him down? Just keep loving on him, maybe that could put him at ease?"  
Fluttershy thought for a moment, "Well...everytime that we...uh..." she struggled to find a way to explain this, "...express...our love...he calms down a little bit." Twilight was shocked for a moment, "Uh...wow, I didn't expect you to...come right out with...well, that. But...that could work? Just try...uh...'that.' I hope everything works out for you..." still in disbelief that Fluttershy came right out with what happened in the bedroom.

Fluttershy walked out of the library, thinking of the perfect way to calm him down.

Back on Earth, the team of two were put their plan in action. They held their handguns at the enemy and gave them a warning. Brandon spoke first, in a threatening tone. "Margaret, you have something of ours. Something we want. Give it back to us." Margaret didn't think they'd find out about their betrayal so quickly, "Damn it, Brandon!...Ayala, you too?" Ayala bowed her head down in regret, "I'm sorry it came to this Margaret. You're coming with us. You don't have a choice."  
Margaret's armor provided a glare as she stepped foward and put her hands down, "You guys don't know what the Project is doing! When it's all over we're all probably going to prison. If we're lucky! Ayala, do you have any idea what's happened? Brandon...don't you know what he's done to you?" Brandon rose his handgun higher, indicating he was going to shoot her in the head, "I know what he's done. He's helped me and my little sister. He's given me a home and a chance to protect Lizzie. I don't care what else he's done, all that matters is that I'm alive." Ayala faced her partner, something was definetley wrong with him. Margaret's face went from concerned to remorseful, "Brandon! This isn't you! You're sweet and caring! Not this MONSTER." Monster...Brandon hated that word. "What the hell did you just call me?" "You're a monster, Brandon...but it's not your fault. It's his fault. Come with me! We can get you help! Trust me, Brandon?" Ayala looked toward Margaret again, "Stop talking! I don't want to, but I swear I'll shoot. Come with us. Please don't make us do this..."  
Margaret ignored Ayala's pleas, "Brandon, you need me if you want to make it out of this. What about Fluttershy?" The mention of her name unraveled hundreds of thoughts in his head, all pertaining to the nightmares where she dies violently, and he's powerless to do anything. He loved her, but her name mixed in with the normal stress of battle tortured him with thoughts of failure and how if he lets Margaret live, she could put Fluttershy in danger. But...deep in his heart, Brandon knew this wasn't the real him.  
Margaret kept trying, "Brandon...?"

Brandon looked in deep thought for a moment...but then he looked at the traitor and the resistance leader...and rose his handgun back up...

"Sorry, Margaret. But we just need the data file."

He fired, the shot crackling through the room.


	6. Regret

The leader fell to the ground, holding his arm from that previous shot fired. He screamed from the pain of a hole in his arm. Ayala lowered her weapon to turn to Brandon, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Brandon pointed his handgun toward Margaret, "Completing the mission," he said, finger squeezing the trigger. Before he fired, Margaret threw one of the Leader's knives toward him, knocking the gun out of his hand. Brandon then charged toward Margaret, trying to take her down with punches and kicks. Brandon was strong, but Margaret was stronger and faster. Ayala kept trying to get them to stop, "Both of you! Stop fighting! Margaret, come with us and we assure you nothing bad will happen!" Ayala's bargaining was interupted by a sword almost coming down on her. The leader was pissed. Ayala kept ducking and dodging the man's sword swinging, but Ayala realized she couldn't hit someone who had an attack range longer than her arms. Pulling a pipe out of the ceiling, she finally had a fighting chance.  
Brandon and Margaret kept going at it. Each of them landing a couple of blows. Margaret was winning, though. For every one successful punch he threw, Margaret got three kicks in. Margaret kept trying to get Brandon to stop, "You can't win this, Brandon! You're too far broken!" These words unhinged all the boundaries in his head. He pulled out his knife, the one Fluttershy gave him, and kept trying to stab Margaret with it. Margaret kicked Brandon away, which gave him an open window. He threw his knife at her and it hit the traitor square in the stomach. Combined with the pain from Brandon's punches and kicks, the pain from being stabbed in the stomach put her on her knees. Brandon had just realized what he'd done and screamed, "Margaret!" As he knelt beside her, regretting his decision. Margaret took her helmet off, as he took his off. She talked with great pain in her voice, "Brandon...you really don't know...?" Making sure he just didn't care. He shook his head, "No, what's wrong with me? I know I'm not really like this." Margaret handed him a copy of the datafile she stole from the Project, "Here," she said, "I need you to read this. Read every document...please, don't let them do anything else to you...ok? You...you have her to look after...Fluttershy, is it? You need to care...for her sake." Brandon nodded, tears filling his eyes. He hated what he just did. He just killed one of his friends. Margaret took out the knife, "Oh. This belongs to you." She said with a tired chuckle.

Ayala and the leader were still fighting during this time, until the Leader noticed what was happening. He grabbed Ayala's pipe, threw her back, and rushed for Margaret. "Maggie, no!" He said as he rushed to her side. Brandon stood up, "You need to get her medical attention." The Leader ignored Brandon, picked up Margaret, and ran for an escape pod. Ayala looked at Brandon, her body language indicating severe anger at him, "Look at that. We failed our objective AND you probably killed Margaret. Did you see the size of that wound? There's no way she'll survive that!" "I didn't mean..." "You 'didn't mean to'? Do you seriously want to give me that bull? I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you need to figure out the difference between your enemies and your friends." She said as she stormed off, "Command, we're heading to the extraction point...we failed our objective."

In Equestria, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were talking, since they ran into eachother at Sugarcube Corner. Rarity talked first, "Pinkie, do you think something's strange with Brandon?" Pinkie didn't understand what she meant, so she just started naming off all things she found weird of Brandon, "I know! He's so weird! For one, he wears atleast three layers of clothes! Earth must be an ice planet if he's THAT cold all the time! Secondly, whenever I point out that he has a coat of fur growing on his face, I see him the next day and it's gone! No wonder he's so cold! He's shaving off his coat! Third-" Rarity said, "No, Pinkie. Not like that. Sorry, it was my fault for not being more specific. I meant his behavior! He seems a bit...meaner." Pinkie's ears shot up at Rarity's assumption, "Ohhhh! You meant THAT. I thought something was weird at first. When I accidentally spilled some coffee on him, he threatened to make me eat my tail, but I thought it was just a game, so I told him I'd make him eat his own nose, and he told me that he was going to shove my own hoof up my a-" Rarity had to stop her again, "That's all, Pinkie. I don't need that mental imagery at the moment." Pinkie was silent, for a moment, when she looked through the window and saw Brandon walking outside. "Brandon!" She called, "Come here! Brandon!" She kept calling to him. He ignored her and kept walking, he had to see what was on this datafile. He decided to use his terminal at home.

On the front of the datafile a carving in it read

_Project Sensus_


	7. The Sensus Experiment

It was the middle of the night and Brandon and Fluttershy had just made up. He waited until she was fast asleep to see what was on the datafile. He got out of the bed and headed for the terminal he kept in her room. Brandon was about to insert the file into his terminal, when he heard Fluttershy groan from the bed, "Brandon?" she yawned, "what are you doing?" "Oh, hey, beautiful. I was just..." he thought for a moment. He didn't know how he'd excuse his recent behavior, "There's something I need you to see."

The data file opened with a video of Margaret, "Hello. This file contains of every law that the Paladin Project has broken, but is nothing compared to the Sensus Experiment. It's horrible. I've managed to get a few videos on the experiment. Data logs, and the like. The Sensus Project was a way of creating the perfect soldier. Now, a soldier, though they're meant to kill, still has remorse, morals, and basic humanity. That means they can succumb to stuff like PTSD and other psychological effects. In some people's eyes, the perfect soldier is charismatic, friendly, always following orders, and good under combat. But to others, the perfect soldier is a ruthless, in-human killing machine. The Overseer of the Paladin Project tied that in with the fact humans can only access a certain portion of their brain. He believed that by putting a person under simulation and simulation of stress and hardships, that the mental barriers would break and the subject would be stronger, faster, think better, practically become a slave to whoever controlled it. A dear friend of mine had become the first subject to this awful experiement, and we need help. HE needs your help. He has a family, and they use that against him. They invited him in and put on an act that his girlfriend died at home, or his little sister killed herself, then they repressed his memories, keeping the stress, but not really remembering it all. They did this multiple times a day! They didn't even stop there, they did worse things. Due to the experiment he started developing horrible anger issues, hallucinations, and voices inside his head. This experiment is driving him insane. I give you this in hope that you'll let me and my friends off, but make the rest of those bastards pay. Inside this file is a bunch of other documents, all on the Sensus Experiment and more. Please help us. Sincerely, Ex-Paladin, Margaret Iver."

Fluttershy looked at Brandon, who had a serious expression on his face. "Brandon...I'm so sorry that this-" "Stop," he told her. Brandon brought her in close and kissed her, tenderly, "It's fine. I'm going to be looking at this for a few moments, but you can go to bed." Fluttershy sat in the bed and layed down. Despite the circumstances, she was ecstatic, _He seems so much better now...thank goodness. That was the first time he's kissed me like that in a while...I hope we never seperate._

Brandon looked at the videos. They were all so similar. They would invite him to the Overseer's office and have him sit down. Offer him a cup of coffee every now and again. Then the Overseer would say, "Paladin Ashford, I am so sorry...but a terrible tragedy has hit your home. Your loved one...did not make it." Brandon would throw a fit and ask what happened to her. The Overseer would not tell him right away, but after a minute of pleading, he would describe in graphic detail how Fluttershy and sometimes a couple of his friends died. In one of them he stated that Fluttershy and Lizzie were sexually abused before having their ribs crushed and their faces smashed in by a brick. In another session, he told Brandon that Rainbow Dash had her organs harvested. They didn't stop there, they kept going. Stress after stress and session after session, Brandon remembered it all, and could see his sanity breaking away on the screen. Everything was clear now. He turned off the terminal and joined Fluttershy in bed. She wasn't fully asleep, so she talked to him, "I heard some of that...are you ok?" She said, moving on top of him, her favorite place to be. He kissed her passionately, making her moan. "Yeah, beautiful. I'm ok." Fluttershy smiled and, in her own words, layed her sleepy head on Brandon's chest. She seemed to fall asleep instantly.  
Brandon knew what he had to do...

He had to take down the Paladin Project.


	8. A new friend

Discovering the truth about what happened has lifted Brandon's spirits, for the past couple of days he'd been planning different ways on how he'd take the Project down, but he couldn't formulate anything. After breakfast, Brandon helped Fluttershy outside, with her animals. The animals felt indifferent to Brandon. They didn't really acknowledge him as much as they acknowledged Fluttershy. The only reason he was out there was because she wanted to introduce him to a new bird she found. Brandon tried to tell her that he didn't have time for it, but there's just saying no to Fluttershy. Fluttershy sang a tune, trying to call the bird. Brandon waited, quite impatiently. Finally, a screech was heard, and what landed next to him was a giant bird. It was as big as a normal sized horse, with a beautiful blue feather color. Fluttershy threw some bird seed at the bird's direction. Somehow it didn't bother Brandon that she uses her mouth to hold everything, even animal fodder. Fluttershy explained how she knew the bird, "Last night while you were asleep, I heard a call coming from the sky. I looked outside and this bird was circling the house. It was hungry, so I took it under my wing. What do you think?" She asked, eager to please her boyfriend. Brandon looked at it and thought for a moment. "Hey, Shy," he asked, "do you think it would mind carrying us?"

_****Intercepted Message between the United World Government and Project Paladin****  
Recipient: Overseer of Project Paladin  
Subject: Your downfall_

Dear, Overseer. It has come to my attention that you have disgraced the guidelines for the UWG and basical humanity! I have received the datafile given to you by one of your former "Paladins" as you call them. Dark Knights seem to be more fitting. You manipulated them into benefitting your own well-being. If the data on this file is accurate, you drove a man insane just so you could have a chance at getting the "Perfect Soldier" as you so call him. What good is a person if he lacks basic morality? Authorities are coming for you. Just you. Your Paladins are working for us, now. We will provide treatment for the Sensus Subject, and will treat them like human beings. I implore you, either surrender yourself now, so no one has to die, or face the United World Government.

Sincerely, Joshua V. Yoren, the Represenative of the United World Government.  
**************************************************************************


	9. Everyone has a weakness, even the broken

Fluttershy and Brandon sat on the bird's back as it flew. They didn't know where they were going, but it felt romantic enough. Brandon looked at Fluttershy, who...oddly, wasn't terrified, and said, "I guess you can count this date as the I'm-sorry-I've-been-an-ass-hole date." Fluttershy laughed. She didn't realize how far they were above the ground. She'd never been this high before, she hardly flew above the clouds. "Wow, Brandon...usually, I'd be scared to do this. Even with a giant trampoline below me, I could never go this high. For some reason, with you, I'm ok with this." She smiled and threw herself into his arms. Brandon kissed her gently on the neck, "Do you know where this bird's taking us?" He asked her. Fluttershy was lost in her own world, "I don't know...let's just enjoy it for now." She kissed him, one of those deep, passionate kisses that only true lovers can do.  
They just sat there, kissing, loving every moment they had with eachother.

_****Intercepted Message****_

_Recipient: Joshua V. Yoren_  
_Subject: [NO SUBJECT]_

_Do you really think a few empty threats will cause me to surrender? Have you forgotten that my program has saved countless lives? You send your best men, let's see how they'll stand up against my soldiers. The Sensus Project will be the FUTURE of our kind. Morals stand in the way of our growth. I know what you're thinking: Why the hell would Paladin Ashford fight for me after all I've done for him? Easy. He and Paladin Iver are the only ones who know about the Sensus Project. And let me just say this...every man has his weak spot. Even the broken ones._

_-Overseer_  
_************************************************************************_

Brandon and Fluttershy were continuing on from where they left off. Brandon got a little serious as he started biting her neck. "Brandon! We can't do this on top of a bird!" She told him. She wanted to, but not where any high-flying pegasus could see. He stopped and kept kissing her. Fluttershy was blushing, even now she blushes whenever they kiss. She's just that adorable. Fluttershy couldn't really think anything other than, "I love you so much...please don't ever leave me. I...can't imagine how life would be if I had to just disregard us as a memory." Brandon brushed her hair behind her ear, "I'm not going to leave you. Even if I did, memories aren't all that bad. If something happened to us, I'd still be content knowing that I had these memories to...uh, remember." She smiled, tears almost forming around her eyes. "Come here," he said, bringing her in for another kiss.  
When he heard a scream coming from below them.

Multiple screams. One of the screams he recognized as Lizzie.


	10. This one goes to Eleven

Brandon followed the sounds of the screams. It sounded like they were coming from Sweet Apple Acres. Managing to ride the bird like he would a horse back on earth, he caused the bird to do swift nose dive toward Sweet Apple Acres, trying to get there as quick as possible.

It took a total of two minutes to get to the farm from their location, and when he did, he saw his friends and little sister, being grabbed by some of Project Paladin's soldiers. Fluttershy immediately knew what was happenning, "Brandon!...Be careful." He smiled and kissed her, "This will take a minute," He jumped off the bird and landed right on one of the soldiers.

The last thing they expected was someone to fall on their soldiers, so it's understandable this took them by surprise. They tried their hardest to shoot him, but they couldn't get a good sight on him. Brandon snatched one of the handguns out of a guy's holster. After kicking away their guns, he finished them all off.  
"You guys ok?" He asked them.

_Recipient: Overseer  
Subject: Your downfall_

_We will not allow you to harm innocent lives. Ms. Iver has told me everything, but I must keep confidential. You have give us no choice but to stop your Project...permanently._

_-Joshua Yoren_

They all sat inside the barn, as Brandon explained his behavior and all of what's happened in the past week and a half. When he finished, all he got were blank expressions. "Well, Pinkie," he looked toward her, "Are you following any of this?" "I...think so," she said, in a confused tone, "You were driven crazy to become the perfect soldier. Right?" Brandon was in disbelief, "Wow, Pinkie, that was actually TOO correct for you. There must have been one thing you didn't understand-" "Does the perfect soldier mean you make perfect cake as well?" "-And there it is." Applejack interupted their exchange of words, "Ok, well I'm sorry that happened to ya, but why in the wide world of Equestria are they comin' after us now? What did we do to get involved in all of this?" Brandon thought for a moment..."Well, I think he knows that I know about the Sensus Experiment. And the most reasonable thing I'd do is rebel. So, he's using you guys to keep me in line. Threaten to hurt you if I don't fight for him." Rarity threw in her worries, "Well, what are we going to do? Kill the man?"

Brandon gave her a blank expression...  
"Yes. That's exactly what we're going to do."

* * *

Sorry if these chapters are getting a little short, I promise the finale will be worth it, though. Not that the finale's near, I've still got a few more chapters to throw out.

If you have any short story ideas involving the 'Seventh Element' series, such as Brandon and Pinkie stranded in the forest for a day (that's sure to be hilarious) or a normal day in the life of the only human in Equestria, then PM me with the plot and what direction you want the story to take and I'll make it happen, hell, if you got a new adventure for them, then go ahead and send that, too. I've also got a deviantart, the link to it is on my profile page, where I've been trying to upload some of my characters to it, since I'm crap at describing people's features. So, this is just a reminder that I'm not decreasing productivity, I'm making it shorter, all to make you wait. Because I hate you all...  
-demonic laughter-. But, seriously, I love all the feedback. Shout out to who seems to be my most loyal reviewer, godzillafan1. Thanks guy/girl/other, your reviews and comments mean alot.


	11. All is lost

There was silence in the room. They all just stared at him. Kill the Overseer? Is that possible? The man had an entire army at his disposal. It's been three minutes since he told them the plan, and they kept silent. "Well...?" he asked, hoping for a reaction. Rainbow Dash decided to say what everyone else was thinking. "You're an idiot." "That's...not what I was expecting you to say."  
Rainbow Dash continued on, "You expect us to fight a bunch of guys with weapons that can kill you without touching you? Screw that." This coming from the element of loyalty? "Guys, please. This guy is evil, and we need to stop him. What about Septimus, we took care of him, just us, right?" Twilight hated to deny Brandon's plans, but she was just as scared as everyone else, "Right, but we had the whole Equestrian Army fighting for us, and Wash and Ayala. But it's just the seven of us against countless amounts of them. There's no way we can win."

This was important to him, his emotions became unhinged and he felt a fit of rage come about, "Oh. Wow, Twilight, you too? You're just going to leave me behind like this? I'd expect this from Rainbow Dash, but not you!" "What do you mean you'd expect it from me?" "I mean that at times you can help others, but most of the time you only care about your own self-gratification! You're going, whether you like it or not!" Applejack tried to calm things down, "C'mon y'all, let's let cooler heads prevail-" "Oh, that's easy for you to say, Ms. Go-With-The-Flow redneck! You sit back and watch every pony else bicker and act as the calm collected one. You're just as bad as the rest of us!"

Rarity scolded Brandon for yelling at them, "Brandon! You do not say another harsh word to these two or I'll-" There was no stopping Brandon now, "You'll what? For the half of a year that I've known you, all you do is bitch and whine and get some one else to do the work for you!" Rarity gasped, deeply offended, "How dare you! I have been nothing but kind to you and you treat me like that!"

Pinkie Pie yelled, "Brandon! Calm down! What's wrong with you?"

This set off a chain of thoughts in his head, "You're what's wrong with me! I have helped all of you without question! I didn't stop at anything and you chicken out on the one favor I ask of you? You are all what's wrong with me! Each and every one of you is just a stupid problem that I have to deal with every day of my life!" He turned around and saw Fluttershy's face...she looked like she had her heart broken...twice, at the same time. After seeing her face, he quickly realized what he did. He basically told his closest friends to all screw themselves and go away. That, and he told the girl he loved that she was just a problem. He didn't mean any of that, why did he say that? His facial expression changed from a rageful monster to the very image of regret.  
He looked around and saw that tears were around everyone's eyes..."Guys...I..." Rainbow Dash put a hoof in the air, a signal to shut up, and walked out of the barn, wiping her eyes. The others soon followed. "Pinkie...?" She stopped, looked back, and walked away, silent. Fluttershy was the only one left, still horrified her first love called her a stupid problem. He tried to win her back, "Shy, come on...you know I didn't mean any of that stuff."  
"I loved you..." she said as tears streamed down her face. She ripped off the heart necklace and ran away, so he didn't see her cry.

He picked it up..._Great, _he thought, _you just lost all your friends in the world..._


	12. Solo mission

The next day around noon, Brandon had his bag packed, knife in it's case and pistol in his holster. "Fluttershy," he called to her upstairs, "I'm leaving now."  
Silence. He walked upstairs and there she was, sitting in the dark, her head lowered. "Shy...I'm going." She muttered a quiet "Ok" "...I love you..." Her voice was quivering, "Just go already." He knew just how badly he screwed up.  
"Ok..." he said, walking down the stairs and out the door. On his way to town he came across Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, they each had saddlebags on their backs. Applebloom greeted him first, "Oh! Brandon! Scootaloo's parents were out of town, "Scootaloo joined in," and we were supposed to have our sleepover at my place, but my parents left," Sweetie Belle asked the question, "So we were wondering if we could have our sleepover at you and Fluttershy's cottage!" Her eyes grew wider as she asked their request. Before he got a chance to say no, Applebloom noticed his backpack, "Hey! Where ya going?" Somehow this interested Scootaloo, "Ooh! Are you going on a mission? Can we come?" Sweetie Belle started jumping at her hero's feet, "We promise we'll be good! You won't even know we're there!" Brandon looked at them, "Uh...yeah, I've got a mission. It's a pretty big one. And no, you can't go. This one's dangerous and stupid, even for me." Sweetie Belle looked dissapointed, "Ok...well, we'll just stay with Fluttershy!" "That's...not a good idea. She's really upset." "What's wrong with her? Does it have to do with the screamin' I heard comin' from the barn?" They had no idea...he decided to be truthful to them, "Girls, I did something stupid and every pony's mad at me. It's my own fault and I don't know if they'll ever forgive me. This mission...it's really dangerous, so if I don't come back then you girls promise me that you'll look after Lizzie, ok? Put her in your club if you want. Also, in case things go south, I want you guys to have this," he then reached in his backpack and pulled out three small leg bracelets, with the Cutie Mark Crusader icon engraved into a gem. The gems were each a different color, orange, white, and yellow, matching the owner of the bracelets, "I made these as a sort of thank you for helping me with Fluttershy's gift. They go around your front leg." He tied the bracelets on their front legs, "I also made sure they matched your capes. Also, when you see Fluttershy, give her this." He handed Sweetie Belle the necklace they all worked so hard on, "I guarantee she'll miss it soon." They shared a group hug, "Bye girls."

_Recipient: The Overseer Thaumastus C. Cavanagh  
Subject: You were warned_

You were warned, Overseer. Now our full forces are being sent to your headquarters. They are authorized to kill you and anyone in their way if you resist. These are your final hours, I suggest you spend them wisely.

- Joshua V. Yoren

"All hands, prepare for battle! I want everyone who owns a gun to be in a defensive position! Start formations! Go! Go!" The Overseer called on the intercom. "Paladins, I want you each to get a squad and guard the main entrances!"

Brandon did as the Overseer instructed. He got a squad of normal soldiers and headed toward the west entrance. Alarms were blaring and the enemy was near. As he walked toward his destination he remembered what he said to his friends. How big of a waste it would be to leave them after all they've been through. He thought it through...

"Sir, why'd you stop?" One of the soldiers asked. Brandon looked up at him, "Sorry. Keep going." The soldiers all started walking until they were delivered a swift blow to the head with the butt of a gun. After knocking out all of the soldiers he started making his way to the Overseer's office, knowing he'd have to fight all of his friends on the way there.


	13. When you let the fillies think

The Cutie Mark Crusaders sat in their club house, "C'mon y'all," Applebloom told them, "Think! How're we gonna get every pony to forgive Brandon?" Sweetie Belle was crying over the fact that he'd left, she somewhat idolized him, "We're trying! You think, too!" Scootaloo was pacing back and forth, trying to think of the perfect plan. "I got it!" the unicorn filly exclaimed, "Scootaloo, Applebloom, meet me at Sugarcube corner. I have our plan!" Applebloom had to hear this, "What is it? What is it?" "We talk!" The two looked at eachother while Sweetie looked so proud of herself, "Seriously?" the earth-pony asked. "Just trust me on this! Come on! Before they leave!" The three rushed out of the tree house and ran to Sugarcube Corner, thinking they had the perfect plan.

"Brandon, what are you doing?" Washington asked right after Brandon wiped out his whole squad. Brandon looked him dead in the eye, "I'm going to kill the Overseer. Get out of my way." Wash got in front of him, "What? No. I'm not letting you do that." "Damn it, Wash, I'm not above knocking you out." "You're not killing the Overseer. After all he's done?" Brandon's tone went from threatening to downright menacing, "Yes. Especially after all he's done. I'll say it once more...get out of my way." "No." He said once again. "Ok, then I'm sorry." Brandon punched him, square in the face, knocking Washington out instantly.

Alarms were blaring all around his position, countless hostiles marching his way. Grabbing Washington's assault rifle, he set out to fight his way to the Overseer.

One way or another, the Overseer was going to die.


	14. Forgiveness

The six friends sat at their table in Sugarcube Corner, and bashing Brandon. "Well, I'm glad he's gone! He creeped me out," Rainbow Dash said, trying to lighten up the mood by taking her anger out on the absent party member. Twilight joined in, "I bet he used us to find Lizzie and didn't know what to do with us afterward." "Let's not forget he's also a murderer! How many people has he killed? Who knows!" Regret was showing on all of their faces. Applejack looked down, "Who knows what he was usin' us for. I'm just glad he's gone." Fluttershy was laying face flat on the table, not saying a word. Rainbow Dash started agreeing with Applejack all over, "I know! He's gotten us into so many fights. Plus, it's HIS dad's fault that our country was launched in turmoil! I think it's stupid that WE were the ones who had to stop him!"

"We think it's pretty cool!" said a young, squeaky voice from the front door of the bakery. The girls turned to see Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, each with happy expressions on each of their faces. Rainbow Dash flew towards them, "he's almost gotten us killed atleast three times. How is THAT cool?" "Well, when we first met him, he wasn't that interesting. He was just some strange creature that Fluttershy found in the forest," Applebloom decided to finish off Scootaloo's thought, "But now, we're gettin' into all kind of adventures!" "Besides, sure, he did this bad thing, whatever it was. But he's also done a lot more good things! Pinkie Pie got her new best friend, Twilight has some one to discuss books with," Applebloom continued the list, "Applejack has a farmhand, Rainbow Dash has a rival..." "Rarity has a fabric deliverer and Fluttershy has a boyfriend! And us! We got a new friend! Would he help every pony just to blow up in your faces?" Applebloom spoke, "Don't y'all see? Not every pony agrees all the time, and when ya don't, if y'all are true friends, you'll forgive eachother!" Scootaloo continued, "Sometimes someone does a bad thing. That doesn't mean you hold it over their heard forever." "If you really love someone, even as a friend, then you'll forgive them, forgetting what they say or do. You help them. He's helped us. Why won't you help him?" After Sweetie Belle finished her part of the speech, she put the heart necklace in front of Fluttershy and set it on the table.  
Fluttershy sat her head up, looking at the necklace. Just looking at that one thing reminded her of all of the good times they shared. She smiled, remembering their first encounter, their first all-nighter of just talking, their first kiss, their first date, their first everything.

Rainbow Dash slammed her coffee down and flew toward the door, "I'm going! Who's coming with me? Fluttershy?" Fluttershy put her necklace on and walked next to Rainbow Dash, "Yes. I'm going." Rarity noticed that Twilight and Applejack were getting up, too. She said, "After everything he said...you're still going?" Pinkie hopped toward the door, "I guess so! I'm not leaving my best friend behind!" Applejack followed her, "Besides, if we got mad everytime Brandon started a-hollerin', we'd have left his sorry flank behind ages ago!"

Rarity looked as if she was in deep thought for a couple of moments, "...I miss him, too! Wait for me!"

The nine ponies all marched out of the bakery. Yes, even the fillies were coming.

Twilight led them with a simple command, "Let's go save Brandon!"


	15. Sacrifices

Brandon walked toward the final door, almost to the Overseer's office. As he was opening the door the intercom went live over him.  
"Paladin Ashford, what do you think you're doing?" The Overseer's voice playing over his head.  
"I'm getting revenge. It should be fun." "I'd advise you to turn back. Paladin Zedler and Paladin Kiragin have already paid with their lives because of this stupid plan of yours." "What?...Allison and James are...dead?" He couldn't tell if the man was lying or not. "Yes, and it's all your fault. On their way to contain you, they were ambushed by the UWG. If you open this door, you will be following them."

Brandon shot the intercom out. The Overseer's voice was annoying.

Getting the door opened, he saw a bunch of humanoid robots staring at him. Their red eyes piercing through his soul, the silver armor matching his, they had this deep computerized voice...

**"[ONLINE]"**

Sure, they looked like Paladins, but Brandon wondered if they could fight like Paladins.  
Brandon rushed in, picking out his first target. His strategy when it comes into fighting a large group is to disorientate them, and pick them off one by one, sometimes simultaneously. He charged in, punching, kicking, swinging off their arms, it worked, too. He was able to take a couple of them down. Punch, kick, punch again, another one down. The problem was he was out numbered and had a few close calls.

He didn't know how many he fought and killed. Maybe three, four, maybe. But there were still about twelve left. He couldn't take them all...

Just before he was about to finish one off, Brandon turned to his left and saw a robotic fist smash right into his face. The force of the impact was so great he was knocked back about ten feet, and his helmet was knocked off.  
When he was able to pull himself together, he saw three of the robo-Paladins standing over him.  
One raised his fist and the next thing Brandon saw was a bright flash of light.


	16. With friends like these

When Brandon's eyes cleared, he saw the Paladin robots being knocked back by a ray of purple aura. He tried to get up when he noticed who it was. His friends came to save him! Twilight looked exhausted, obviously that was a hard spell to cast. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked them, "not that I'm dissapointed or anything." Applejack walked up to him, grinning, "Well, long story short: We forgive ya." Brandon stood up and looked at Fluttershy, "you too?" She smiled, making sure he saw that she was wearing the necklace, "I guess how you can't be mad at me...I can't stay mad at you." They kissed, officially back together! The team still looked toward the remaining robots. Even teams.

Rainbow Dash was ready to get some action, "Allright! Sure they know how a human can fight. But let's show them just how a pony can fight! CHARGE!"  
And on that battle cry, they all charged in. Applejack's practice kicking trees made kicking these robots a breeze. Rainbow Dash's furiosity when it came to fighting, mixed with Applejack's kicks, Twilight and Rarity's magic, and Pinkie's...Pinkie-ness, all combined with the skill of the Paladin's years of training, quickly turned the fighting force into a scrap heap. These guys were the true meaning of team work.

They gang took a breather, all except for Brandon. Applejack was exhausted. She wasn't used to bucking things that fought back, "Are we done now?" Twilight added in, "No. We've still got to get the Overseer."

Brandon looked at the door to his office, "You guys get out of here. I've got to do this alone."

He opened the door and saw the Overseer sitting at his desk.  
"Hello, sir."  
"I knew you'd get past here..which is why I have one more fail-safe. Cathy, please restrain Paladin Ashford."

Paladin Ayala calmly walked behind Brandon and handcuffed him. "I'm sorry," she said, "but I have to do this..."


	17. A horrid betrayal Finale

"Let me go, Ayala," he said in a pleading tone. "No." she plainly said.  
"Why not!?" "Because, I owe him everything. You remember last week when Margaret said the Overseer lost someone in a terrorist raid? You remember that 'some other guy' she mentioned? That was my dad. The Overseer promised to look after me. He pretty much adopted me," she started crying, remembering the horrible tragedy.  
"Ayala, he's a monster. Sure, he cared for us then, but now...he's broken me. Let go of me or else I'll use more direct force." Ayala shook her head, "I'm sorry, Brandon, but I can't do that. If you try it, I can beat you."  
"No. You can't!" He yelled as he slammed his head into Ayala's face, and rammed her into the wall as she was dazed. The Overseer was searching his drawers for his handgun, while Brandon grabbed the handcuff keys on the desk and took the handcuffs off. Just in time to trip Ayala over and grab ahold of the Overseer's gun.  
Each one of them tried to gain control over the gun, each person not trusting the other. All three of them had their hands on it. Ayala didn't know who to help.  
Brandon pleaded with his long time friend, "Ayala, please! You know I'd only do this for the right reason!" She looked terrified, who did she trust? The Overseer tried threatening her, "Ayala if you do not hand over the gun, the consequences will be severe! Get me that gun!" Ayala started crying. What would happen to the other person? She cared for them both equally. The Overseer looked at Ayala, "Fine. If that's what you want." He grabbed the handle of the gun and fired multiple times into Ayala's torso, forcing her out the window.  
Brandon screamed, "NO! DAMN YOU!" He immediatley charged after the Overseer, strangling him, punching him. "You broke my mind! You made me scream at my friends! You made me kill Margaret!" The Overseer still had control of the handgun, and fired twice into Brandon's gut, knocking him back. The Overseer charged toward Brandon, knocking him against the wall. The Overseer started talking to him, "You could've been great! The world's best discovery! Why didn't you just obey?" Brandon tried as hard as he could, but couldn't resist due to the pain from the gunshot wound. The Overseer grabbed the Paladin by the throat and tossed him out the window. He felt as if he was falling in slow motion. As Brandon fell, he remembered all of the great things he had in life up to that point...he had a loving girlfriend who he made peace with...a great circle of friends...and an adoring little sister. He started closing his eyes...  
_Huh...so, this is dying?...I guess my only regret is not asking Fluttershy_ to...

Brandon felt a sense of deja vu. The same bright light he saw when all of this started, the same frantic voices, the same blobs..._I'm alive...?_

Doc walked up to his bedside, "Hey there. You gave us quite a scare! If it weren't for your friend here, you probably wouldn't have gotten here in time." Brandon looked around to see what friend he was talking about. Fluttershy was asleep, so it wasn't her. The other's weren't there, so it was obviously past visiting hours. Somehow Fluttershy was able to stay. Brandon noticed a figure in the corner of the room...a human...Margaret! She got up from her seat and smiled, "Hey. Just like old times, right?" Brandon tried to talk, but his gut hurt each time he inhaled, so talking wasn't an option. Margaret talked for him, "No, no. Don't talk. It wasn't just me. If your girlfriend hadn't gotten lost, then I wouldn't have found her. Then we couldn't have saved you from falling. It's just a shame that the Overseer escaped." Brandon wanted to ask about Ayala, but he couldn't, the pain was still too much. Margaret was walking to Fluttershy, "She's been real worried about you. Everytime I see her, she's just playing with that necklace. Either twirling it or just looking at it," She bent over to Fluttershy and gently shook her awake, "Hey. Guess who's up?" Fluttershy had apparently gotten out of a deep sleep, but that didn't stop her from rushing to Brandon's side. He looked at her and joyous tears formed around her eyes, "I know what you want to say," she said, " 'Hey, beautiful. I promise you I wouldn't die,' or even a sarcastic 'Oh, I'm still here?'...but just seeing you like this...it makes me happy to know you're ok. I wasn't worried anyway." Nurse Redheart walked into the room, "You should be good to go home by next week. Until then, we'll keep you here to make sure our doctor didn't mess up." _A little bedside manner would be nice, Nurse Redheart._

A week passed and Brandon was able to go home. His real home. With Fluttershy. It was his first night in a bed that didn't have a respirator next to him and he loved it, but he loved it even more because he could hold Fluttershy as she slept.  
He seemed to over-play the soft sheets with fake sensational moans, something Fluttershy found pretty humorous. As they held eachother in their arms and kissed eachother goodnight, Brandon felt a sense of happiness. The sacrifice for his happiness was much too great. Allison, Kirigan, Ayala, all of them died for him. Brandon knew they wouldn't want that any other way.

"Hey, Shy. Last week in the hospital, why did you say that you weren't worried?"  
"Because you told me you wouldn't die. You **are **completely whipped, after all," she chuckled.

**THE END.  
SEE YOU LATER, READERS.**

* * *

The end of the "Paladin Project." Didn't expect that, did you? That HUGE plot twist at the end. I guess that's what happens when Fluttershy talks to Margaret for too long. Visit my DA for any drawing/character drawing requests, or PM me if you have a story idea involving the Seventh Element characters that you'd like to see done or if you have any questions regarding the series or just me in general. Once again, expect some short stories here and there, and a new adventure...whenever I get around to it. That's all for now!  
Thanks to all of you for reading this and staying with me throughout all of this.

Happy new Year!  
-A Bored Person


End file.
